


soft around the edges

by i_am_your_khaleesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, daichi is a lil chubby after high school, suga loves it, yep that's about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_your_khaleesi/pseuds/i_am_your_khaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's so funny, Koushi," he asks warily. Suga hums, thoughtful, leaning down to suck a faint pink mark on to his neck. Daichi hisses as Suga sinks his teeth in.</p><p>"Just thinking. You know," his hands ghost back up to Daichi's chest, splaying his fingers over warm, bare skin and then back down to where things start to become less defined, "I think you've gotten a little soft, captain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft around the edges

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be a series of drabbles, varying in rating, just about daichi being chubby and suga obsessing over it. very self-indulgent stuff here guys but i hope you enjoy it and please please feel free to come gush with me over weight gain fluff
> 
> also tysm to Kade for beta-ing for me i never would have caught half the shit you did bless your soul my sweet khal

The first time Suga notices it, it's nothing special. Daichi's lips are on him, gentle, teasing, and Suga lets out a breathy laugh as he trails his hands down Daichi's chest. Straddling him on the couch like this doesn't give Suga the best angle but he's well-trained from years of discreet make-out sessions at his parents house, so it's not a hard move to pull off. Daichi bites down now, a delicious pressure against Suga's pulse point. Suga arches into him with a moan, fingers slipping beneath the hem of Daichi's sweater as he reaches it.

 

"What happened to watching the movie," Daichi asks, his voice nothing but a low rumble in his chest. Suga goes to answer him but is cut short by his own surprised moan as Daichi licks messily along the column of Suga's throat. He loves it when Daichi does that, the man knows it well, and Suga rewards him for it with a roll of his hips.

 

"It'll still be there after we're done," Suga reasons with him, "Are you saying you'd prefer the movie over making out with me?"

 

"Never said that," Daichi laughs, and punctuates his point by catching Suga's lips. There's nothing slow about this kiss-- his lips part for him instantly and Daichi licks into his mouth, hot and determined. His hands move down to grip Suga's ass and he gives a keen that's swallowed as the kiss deepens further. Suga's nails skim along his stomach, and he can feel the way Daichi's muscles twitch beneath the touch, just below a layer of chub--

 

And then, it hits him. Suga does the same thing again, scraping against his stomach, and this time Daichi wiggles beneath him. Suga can't stop the smile from spreading on to his face and thus breaking the kiss. Daichi must sense the shift in mood because he tilts his head back to give Suga one of his signature Looks.

 

"What's so funny, Koushi," he asks warily. Suga hums, thoughtful, leaning down to suck a faint pink mark on to his neck. Daichi hisses as Suga sinks his teeth in.

 

"Just thinking. You know," his hands ghost back up to Daichi's chest, fingers splaying over warm, bare skin and then back down to where things start to become less _defined_ , "I think you've gotten a little soft, captain."

 

Suga pinches his tummy for good measure. Daichi wrenches his head back, his expression absolutely scandalized. It's so absurd, the way his eyes bulge and his jaw goes slack, that Suga can't help but snort out a laugh and can tell immediately that it's the exact opposite of what Daichi wants to hear.

 

"Did you just call me _fat_?" Daichi balks, and good-nature be damned, Suga laughs again. It's not _at_ him, but it certainly looks that way, and Suga knows this is not going to end well no matter how he plays it.

 

"No! No, babe, I swear," he's pawing at Daichi now, carding fingers through his hair, caressing his face and his arms, "I'm not calling you fat, don't be so dramatic. I'm just saying, you've got a little... extra cookies in your pouch now."

 

"Oh, my God," Daichi groans, devastated.

 

"I think it's cute," Suga proves his point by pressing a kiss to his jaw, giving his tummy another pinch, but this time Daichi jerks hard and nearly tips Suga off the couch, "Daichi--"

 

"No, no, we're not doing this. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you call me fat. I can't believe this. You know, you're the one that's always making me eat more and then convincing me not going to the gym in the mornings--"

 

He's created a monster, Suga thinks. Daichi wiggles and squirms until Suga dismounts from his lap, and in an instant he's up, stalking off toward the bedroom. Suga sighs, taking a moment to collect himself before following suit. He walks in just in time to see Daichi, now stripped down to his boxers, appraising himself in the full length mirror that rests beside the closet. He's twisting and flexing and poking and, stupidly, Suga giggles. Daichi turns on him with a stern expression.

 

"I don't want to hear it," he says in warning. Suga leans against the entryway and holds his hands up, defensive. Now that he's really looking, he can see it; the way he's ever-so-subtly fuller in all the right places, all that sturdy muscle Suga has grown accustomed to seeing over the years has lost its edge here and there. Maybe it's because Suga is half-hard from the impromptu make-out session, but standing here watching Daichi flex and fret is more than just endearing, it's _sexy_. It's probably the maternal side of him that rejoices in seeing Daichi plump. It only means that Suga's efforts to keep him healthy and satisfied have paid off. Plus, that's just more of him to love, right? Suga tells him as much.

 

"Don't be such a baby, Daichi. So you're a little soft around the edges now, big deal," Suga pushes away from the doorjamb and glide to his side, wrapping his arms around Daichi's middle. Daichi allows the contact, relaxing back against him. The two of them sway together, slow and affectionate, and Suga rests his chin on Daichi's shoulder to get a better look at their reflection. They both make such a lovely couple, Suga thinks; Daichi is still the most handsome thing Suga's seen in his life, even when he's frowning so hard it makes him age a few years. Suga kisses his jaw, Daichi's stubble tickling his face as he speaks, "For what it's worth, I think it's pretty hot."

 

"I'm not fat," Daichi whimpers in sullen defeat. Suga can't help but grin.

 

"No, baby, you're not fat. But even if you were I'd still love you."

 

It's Daichi's turn to crack a smile this time, and he turns in Suga's arms to nuzzle against the crook of his neck, "Thanks, I guess."

 

"Can we fuck now? Chubby Daichi is kind of turning me on--"

 

" _Suga_!"


End file.
